Sokka's Girl
by qqueenkira
Summary: Toph invites the gang over for her birthday weekend. Sokka and Suki are broken up and Toph is unsure of her feelings for him. The pairings are Tokka, Kataang, and Maiko
1. SNOOZLES!

**A/N: So its me my first story and there will be chapters so plz review and stuff it give me hope I hope u like the story!**

Sokka's Girl

Sokka walked in front of his best friend's house. He knocked on her door and the blind earth bender opened it. "SNOOZLES!" she yelled and glomp hugged him. Sokka hugged back and asked if she got his letters. "Well I wrote back didn't I?" she answered. "You can write?" he said sarcastically. Toph smiled and then blushed, after inviting him in she asked "So are you and Suki broken up?". They sat down on a green couch in her living room. "Well yea.", Sokka said scratching his head. Toph knew that things weren't going well with them.

She knew she felt something for Sokka but she couldn't tell what her feelings were. "What happened?" she asked. Toph realized that might not have been a good question to ask and then said "We don't have to talk about it.". "Well I went back to Kioshi with her and I got lonely then when I started writing to you she got jealous and we got into a fight. So I just left." Sokka said. "Oh I'm sorry I did that." Toph said. Sokka knew she felt bad. "Oh you didn't do it I was kind of getting fed up with her being with the warriors and all we got into fights before I started writing to you and yea I just left." he said trying to make Toph feel better.

"Lets change the subject." Toph said with a smile on her face. Toph forgot she was the host to her birthday weekend and offered Sokka some food. "No that's okay I'm not hungry." he said. "Well I am" Toph said. Then Toph called over her chef and asked him to make her some fruit tarts. Toph (with Aangs help) made an Island where all benders and non benders could come to live, rest, or visit. It was called Gates of Nations and Toph was in charge.

"Well I guess I'll show you to your room." Toph said and she grabbed Sokka's arm to take him to his room.

* * *

After Toph and Sokkas small talk it became like old times when they could talk about anything and they did. Then the doorbell rang. Toph and Sokka both got up to get it hoping it was one of there other friends arriving for Toph's birthday weekend. They opened the door and it was Katara and Aang and there children Gyatso and Nari. They all made there greetings and then Toph showed them to there room. Toph noticed another heartbeat in the room. She counted a couple times to make sure and then yelled out "Kataras pregnant!". "WHAT! How did you know!" Sokka, Katara, and Aang yelled all at the same time.

"Wait, Sokka how did you know?" Toph asked. "I didn't. I wanna know how you knew." he answered. "Oh I counted the heartbeats in the room and I knew _I _wasent pregnant so It had to be Katara." she answered the three. "We were going to tell you when everyone was here but I guess big mouth over here figured it out." Aang said. They laughed and continued talking while the little ones played. As soon as they knew it, it was night time. They started yawning then Toph said "Well I'm going to go to bed.". The rest agreed and they all went to there rooms.

**A/N: Whoa tht was a lot of typing. I hope u like it tht was a lot of boring tokka going on I will admit but it will get better so give me ur opinions and any criticism because I would really appreciate it! **


	2. I think I love her

**A/N: Chapter 2 will be a lot more interesting : ) There will be a few surprises! If u don't like the other parings bare with it its still about tokka.**

**Sokka's Girl Chapter 2**

The next morning Toph woke up before the rest of the group. She walked downstairs where her chef had prepared breakfast and the servants had set up the table buffet style. She wondered where Zuko and Mai where. _They where suppose to be here yesterday. I hope there ok. _Toph thought to herself. Then the doorbell rang. She knew it was Zuko and Mai. She also felt a smaller person. She ran over to open the door. "Hi you guys!" Toph greeted the married couple. Toph gave them a group hug and then Mai introduced there child. "This is Iroh.", Mai said. From what Toph could feel, Iroh was small maybe about 2. He seemed cute and they she heard him talk. "Tough." Iroh said. "Haha, I guess he learned your name." Zuko said. "But you guys never said my name and I didn't introduce myself." Toph said confused. "Its not like we never talk about you at home." Mai said.

"Oh well I should get ready! I'll show you to your room." Toph said. She showed them to there room and then she went into her room. She walked over to her open closet. Toph went over to where her shirts and pant usually were laid by her servants. They always put matching outfits out for her. The outfit she thought felt good was cotton tank-top with some cut-off shorts. Toph got dressed and then called her favorite servant of the 5 to do her hair. The servants name was Tin and she was Toph's size with long brown hair. Tin was nice and funny, she wasn't too serious and Tin sometimes reminded Toph of Sokka. Tin did Toph's long hair into one small braid on each side of her face. Toph thanked her then walked out of her room.

She bummed into Sokka who only had a towel on. The towel fell off. Toph backed away quickly. "Toph close your eyes!" Sokka said a little embarrassed. "I'm blind meathead!" Toph said handing Sokka his towel. "I didn't see of touch anything." she said. "Oops I forgot.". Sokka wrapped his towel around his waist.

"Where are you going so early?" Toph asked.

"Well one thing its 10:00 o'clock and I'm going to go take a shower. What are you doing up so early?"

"I was worried about Zuko and Mai. They came around sevenish. There in there room now."

"Well I'm gonna go take that shower I was talking about."

"You go do that."

"And uh Toph?"

"What?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Come on ponytail. Keep your towel on and I'll show you where guest bathroom is."

"Hey it's a _warriors wolf tail_ and its not in a ponytail right now!"

"It's a cute nickname and how was I suppose to know you had your hair down? Was I suppose to guess?"

"Come on show me to that bathroom you where talking about. I wanna hurry up and eat breakfast."

"Ok come on ponytail."

Toph showed Sokka to the bathroom. Then she went downstairs. Sokka took of his towel and turned on the hot water. Steam started to appear on the mirror. Sokka got in the shower. While he washed his body he thought about Toph. Questions ran through his head. He thought about her figure and her smile.

_Do I like her? _

_Does she like me? _

_No she's my best friend._

_But what if?_

_I think I love her._

When Toph arrived downstairs everyone else was there all ready. "Hello Kataang, Maiko." she greeted them. "What?" they all said in unison. "Oh any there babies." toph said while leaning down and waving to Gyatso, Nari, and Iroh. "What is Kataang and Maiko suppose to mean." Aang asked. "Do I really have to explain it? Kat from Katara and Aang from well Aang and makes Kataang, Katara and Aang. Mai from Mai and Ko from Zuko makes Maiko, Mai and Zuko."

"Oh our couple names." Zuko said.

"Yup and Kataras preggers again." Toph said. "You really are a blabber mouth." Aang joked. "Haha, so you didn't tell Mr. and yet?" Toph asked. "No but you just did." Katara answered. "Haha wouldn't it be funny if you and Mai were pregnant at the same time? It would also be funnier that you and her _are_ pregnant at the same time." Toph blurted out smiling. "TOPH!" Mai yelled. "Congratulations!" Katara said. "You are a blabber mouth." Sokka said coming downstairs. "You'll be a mom of two now!" Sokka congratulated. Then Sokka sat between Toph and Aang and got his food. "Well lets start eating." Sokka boasted. Zuko leaned over to Aang and whispered "How are we gonna handle these ladies.". Aang replied "I don't know but at least we went through this before."

Sokka could here them and felt left out. He wished he could have started something with Toph instead of Suki.

_Why why why why why? Why couldn't I have met Toph first?_ he wondered.

Then everyone started grabbing food and putting it on there plates. Everyone else was in there pajamas so when they finished breakfast they went to there rooms to get ready.

"So tomorrows your birthday." Sokka said.

"Yea."

"Are you ok?"

"No."

Sokka turned his chair around to face towards Toph.

"What's wrong?"

"Katara and Mai are having kids and its not their first. So here I am alone in my house with some servants." Toph started to sniffle.

"Well you have me." He leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back then moved back and covered her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked.

"Us. What are we?"

"What do you want to be?"

She looked away then said "I don't know." She went up stairs to her room leaving Sokka alone.

**A/N: So what did u think review and stuff. Do you more adventure or romance let me know I need to no where to lean.**


	3. Lets Do This

**A/N: I'm new to this website so is there a way to tell how many ppl read my story? If u do read plz review cuz then I feel like writing cuz then I know theres ppl tht want to read this.**

**So long intro and yea hope u like it.**

Toph stayed upstairs until she heard footsteps. She knew her door was unlocked so she locked it.

"He Toph its me, Sokka"

"Go away!" she yelled.

"Why are you mad at me what did I do?"

"Im not mad I just need some time alone. To figure stuff out. But you are the one who made me come up here to think about stuff."

"Well are you sure you want me to go away?"

She unlocked then opened the door. "No." she said. Sokka came into her room. Then Toph started talking.

"I never wanted you to go away. I'm glad you still wrote to me and visited from time to time but you went with her."

"Toph I'm sorry." Sokka was very confused then started confessing to her. "I realized…I I I think I love you. If I met you before Suki things would be different. I still regret it sometimes. I wish we could be together."

"I don't think Suki would like that."

"Who cares about Suki forget her! It could be us together, you and me."

"What would everyone else think?"

"Who cares. What's with all the questions? You don't like me like that way, do you?"

"Sokka I don't know. I felt good when you kissed me and I like you but… I just don't know."

"Ok I don't want to pressure you." Sokka got up and was about to walk out of the room when Toph got up and pulled him down to her level. Then she kissed him.

"Lets do this." Toph said confidently

"You mean you wanna go out with me?"

"It sounds like where in high school and yea. I think I love you too. But I don't want the rest of the gang to know."

"Ok that's fine you can tell them when your ready and your 20 its not that long ago that you were suppose to be in high school."

"Well come on ponytail."

"Hey you guessed right this time!"

"That's just great."

Meanwhile Katara and Aang where out side putting Iroh, Gyatso, and Nari in Appa's saddle. They where strapped in with some cloth that was ran through the holes in the saddle. Then Sokka and Toph came out with Sokka's arm around her. "Watch out for the lovebirds." Aang announced. "Shut up twinkle toes." Toph said with slight anger. "I was just joking." Aang said.

"Where's Zuko and Mai?" Toph asked.

"Where right here." Zuko announced. "Well lets get moving." Toph said. Aang and Zuko helped their wives up onto Appa and Sokka helped Toph up. Katara and Mai sat on each side of the kids, Sokka and Toph sat next to each other, Zuko sat next to Mai, and Aang directed Appa.

Then the young adults set off to go to Ember Island.

"So Katara where are we going." Toph asked. "Ember Island you know that you picked it." Katara said. "Yea but where are we staying. Zuko and Aang both have a beach house there." Toph said back. "Were staying at my house. It has more earth there. Plus theres like a private beach." Aang chimed in. "Yea but I don't do sand twinkle toes." Toph said. "Its just crushed earth. That's what all of Ember Island is." "Oh yea."

All Toph could think about was Sokka. He was sitting right next to her but she didn't want everyone else ragging on her just because they like each other. She wanted to kiss him and was glad she finally had him. She wanted him for so long but only felt how Suki kissed him or hugged him. Who knew what else they did.

Sokka was thinking the same thing.

_I wish I could kiss her and hug her an d love her right here and now. I don't want to ruin this with her though. She doesn't want the gang to know. I don't think I do either. They would be ragging on us about how we were meant to be and that they knew we were always crushing on each other. I wish I never met Suki._

On the long trip Mai and Zuko talked and cuddled, Katara played with the kids, Sokka and Toph where in silence until Toph looked at him even though she couldn't see him said I cant wait till we get there.". "Me neither." Sokka replied.

Later that day they go to ember island. They unloaded everything and put every thing in their rooms. Sokka's was next to Toph's who got the biggest room because it was her birthday weekend.

**A/N: Did you think its was too early for them to get together? Maybe they will get in a fight idk. But plz if u read it review cuz then im more inspired to write cuz I know ppl r reading my work ****J**


	4. Not Now

**A/N:** **Ok first thank you ****TBei15****, ****FireLuigi**** , and ****IceBlueCrystal ****for reviewing I really appreciate your reviews. Second this is more of a filler chapter cuz I have ideas but that's 4 later chapters so bear with for this chapter and I hope u like it.**

Sokka was first to unload his things so he went to see if Toph needed help. "Hey Toph do you need any help unpacking?" asked Sokka. "Nope. I'm fine." Toph said. Since Toph didn't need any help and the rest of the gang was in couples so they were all helping each other. Sokka got bored. He thought to him self. _Hmm I wonder what there to do here. Last time I was here was when we were hiding from the fire nation during the war with the rest of the gang. That was 8 years ago. When I was with Suki. I wish I never met her or at least never liked her that way. Stop thinking that way Sokka your with Toph now. Ill just go outside. Ill find something to do out there. _

So Sokka left the house not caring about anything. He walked around Ember Island. He eventually got to the beach. On the beach Sokka noticed a little shop. _That must be new_, Sokka thought to himself. Sokka walked over to the shop and went inside. The shop was a decent size, It had orange wall paper with posters from the ember island players. There where tables on one side with tons of little trinkets. On the other side there was food. Mostly snacks but some food was set in baskets ready to made into dinner. The store wasn't all one nation it was all of the nations.

Sokka went over to the trinkets. He saw a blue knife. The metal was blue as well the handle. Sokka picked up the knife and saw a engraving. "SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE, Hmm Im getting this." Sokka said aloud to himself. Then out of no where a little old man appeared. The man was a 3rd of the size Sokka was and he had a little hat on with a red ensemble. "Well Hello there! We I see ya found something ya like! Would ya like to buy it? Or do you want to look around some more? By the way my name is Feng, Feng of the Fire Nation!" The old man bombarded Sokka with questions and statements. Sokka didn't know where to begin. "Well Im Sokka. Im gonna look around a bit more. Do you have any thing from the earth nation?" Sokka said. "Ahh Yes now I realize your Sokka the Avatars friend. You helped him save the world! But enough of that. Hmm something from the earth nation. This whole table right here is earth nation items and things." Feng said gesturing toward a table.

"Uh thanks. I don't need any more help." Sokka said. "Ah well call me when you need me!" Feng said then disappeared behind a curtain. Sokka looked around the table Feng pointed to. He was looking for something for Toph. Sokka didn't mind there was so much stuff he loved it because he loved shopping. A while later he found a green bracelet, it was green leather with a silver oval charm that read **T+S**. It was a slide on bracelet so Toph could get it on easily. After Sokka found the bracelet he went over to the food. He picked up a green basket that had Duck, Tea, Noodle Soup, and Rice. It was enough for everyone. "Feng?" Sokka called. Feng appeared out of no where and said "Hello Sokka are you ready to check out?"

"Yes Im ready.

"That's good come over here." Feng said gesturing a counter with a coin register.

Sokka went over to the counter and put his things up there.

"I have question? Where did you get this bracelet?"

"Good question. While I was in the earth nation I made a trade with a young lady. She and her boyfriend had just broken up and she gave me the bracelet along with the trade just to get rid of it. She said to tell the person I sold it to that she hopes their relationship works out. Im not gonna ask who its for that's none of my business but I will ask if you are going to pay with coins or make a trade with me?

"Coins."

"Ok so 5 gold pieces. Don't you love how all the money was changed into one nation. We all have a silver, copper and, gold piece."

"Yea." Sokka said handing him the money.

"Thank you for shopping here come back soon." Feng said then Sokka left.

When Sokka got back everyone was done packing. "Where were you Sokka? We were all worried about you! Where did you go?" Katara said with worry in her voice. "I was just at the beach. I found this cool shop and got us dinner." Sokka told her. "Oh well ill take care of dinner." Katara said. "Ok." Sokka said then sat down. Everyone talked except for Toph who seemed annoyed. Then dinner was done. Then everyone got their plates set up and started talking again. Toph was still silent.

After dinner Toph finally spoke. "Thanks for making dinner Katara. It was good." was all Toph said. Then she went into her room and slammed the door. There was no lock so Toph put a chair under the doorknob. Then she lied down on her bed. Sokka knew something was up so he got up and went to her room. He realized she locked it with a chair. He was strong enough to open the door. He got some muscle since the war. Toph turned her body facing the bed so she didn't have to talk. Sokka went into the room and closed the door.

"Whats wrong." Sokka asked.

"Nothing" Toph said muffled from her face being in the pillow.

"Well then why did you leave. You were silent during dinner."

"Nuh-Uh. I said something before I came into my room."

"So you didn't say anything when we were all having a good time."

"Im fine."

"Your not fine."

"Sure I am." Toph said annoyed and sat up facing towards Sokka.

"Your not fine. Now tell me whats wrong."

"Im not ready. There"

"What do you mean your not ready?"

"I don't want to be with you. At least not right now."

"Why not." Sokka didn't want to presser her but he did want to be with her.

"I just don't. I don't know why. Why don't you get that."

"I thought you didn't want to be alone."

"Well you said I had you. That doesn't mean I have to have you as a boyfriend. Does it?"

"No. Im sorry."

"Its ok. But we don't have break up for good. I just don't wanna be with you right now."

"Ok that's fine. Be with me when your ready."

"Kay, but for now your still my best friend." Toph said then punched Sokka in the arm. Then Sokka got up and left.

Sokka was furious. He got Toph that bracelet, now he didn't know what to do. Since they were still friends, Sokka needed to get a less lovely dovey present. It was late so he was gonna get up early, go to Feng's and buy Toph a new birthday present. Sokka lied in his bed and then easily fell a sleep.

The next day Sokka woke up early. It was about 6 o'clock. Aang was always up before him. He looked good that day, ponytail and everything. He walked out of him room and Aang was making some breakfast.

"Hey Sokka, want some breakfast?" Aang asked while Sokka was heading towards the door.

"No I have to get Toph a birthday present."

"You mean you forgot?"

"Yea, sure." Sokka said. He didn't want to tell Aang that they were together for that short time and that he got her a bracelet.

"Ok well have fun shopping."

"You know I will." Sokka said then left.

Sokka reached Feng's store and saw Feng sitting at the counter, with a girl. "Sokka! Your back! This is my daughter Yun! Yun this is Sokka! He saved the world with the avatar!" Feng again bombarded Sokka with statements. "Uh Hi Feng, Hi Yun." Sokka greeted the two. Then he started shopping with Yun's help. Yun held up a bracelet which Sokka said no to. Then Yun showed him shoes, a shirt, earrings, a book which she couldn't read, and a sword. Sokka said no to everything. "Do you have any earth?" Sokka asked. Yun looked up from trying to help Sokka and said "What do you mean earth?" Sokka thought of a way to explain. "I don't know, space earth, any special kind of earth?" Sokka said. "Oh well we have this small lump of space earth, and this earth rite here. Then we have some coal and a earth sword, you put earth into it and then use the earth as a blade. Kinda like a wind sword." Yun said. "Ill take them all." Sokka took the items.

He payed for them then left. Sokka returned to the house. He ran and put Toph's presents in his room. The door was open to the backyard beach Aang had. He went outside. Katara and Aang were playing with the kids in the water. Zuko and Mai were laying on a towel under a umbrella. Toph was making sand sculptures then destroying them. "Hey everyone." Sokka said. Everyone greeted him in return. Then he went over to Toph who was destroying a sand-kingdom. "What about all the little people!" Sokka joked. "Lets say the town is destroyed all ready. So theres no one there." Toph said. Sokka lied down into the sand. Toph bended him into a hole. "Oww my back!" Sokka yelled. "Im sorry did that hurt?" Toph said sarcastically. Sokka got into a more comfortable position and then said "Hey! Sarcasm is my thing and yea it did hurt a little."

Toph started building a new sculpture. "What are you making now?" Sokka asked. "You'll see." Toph replied. Sokka watched as she moved the sand as if it were earth. Well it was earth but not the kind Toph was used to. Then she was finished. "Ta Da!" Toph said gesturing towards her sculpture. "It's the beach house." Sokka said. "Yea dummy." Toph replied. Then Aang and Katara came over while the kids where playing in the sand. "Hey Aang what time is it?" Sokka asked. "I don't know do you see a clock anywhere?" Aang said. "Its 3:00 guys were gonna go inside." Zuko yelled over. "Lets all go inside and eat lunch." Aang suggested. Everyone else agreed and they all went inside." Then Sokka whispered to Toph "Happy Birthday".

**A/N: I don't think it ended up as a filler? It was kinda interesting. Next chapter will be much better something very interesting will happen (I think its interesting)**

**So plz review! If u don't review ill eat ur pants (not really)**


	5. What!

"Time for presents!" Katara said. None of the presents were wrapped because Toph wouldn't be able to see the wrapping anyway. "I told you guys not to get me anything. Its just my birthday and the trip was enough." Toph said. "Yea its your birthday, you get presents on your birthday." Sokka said to Toph. Sokka made Toph sit down and Katara held the presents so Toph wouldn't find out what they where. Katara gave hers first. Toph knew it was clothing and then said

"IT'S A DRESS!"

"Yea I know you cant see it but its pretty and green." Katara said.

"I don't like dresses but id wear it just for you . Thanks." Katara handed Toph the next gift which was Aangs. Toph looked down at the cloth.

" It's a bag! Thank you Aang there's plenty of pockets."

"Your welcome Toph." Aang said with a smile on his face.

Then Katara passed over Zuko and Mai's present. It was a little sculpture of the gang. "Its so cool you guys. So this is what everyone looks like? Ha ha. Thanks guys." Toph said. "Its hand made from the earth kingdom." Zuko added. Then it was time for Sokka's presents. Sokka walked over to get his presents from the chair. Then he handed them to Toph. "Oh snoozles thanks. I love them." Toph said. She funneled some earth into the earth sword and tried it out. "Its awe-" Toph was cut off with the sudden jolt in the room. The door slammed open and someone stomped into the room.

"YOU IDIOT!" someone said. Toph knew the voice and everyone else saw the angry face of Suki.

"Me?" Sokka, Aang, and Zuko all asked at once. "NO YOUR ALL IDIOTS BUT SOKKA IS THE BIGGEST!"

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked.

"IM PREGANT BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO PUT A CONDOM ON!" Suki said furiously.

"Ha" Toph blurted but was in shock as the rest of the gang but was also hurt.

"Are you sure? Did you go to a doctor? Is it mine?" Sokka asked.

"Yes I went to a doctor. I'm sure im pregnant. Its yours you're the only one I had sex with."

"But… I don't want to be with you. We broke up!"

"Of course you're a lazy low life that wants to leave when Im pregnant. Is that what I should tell our kid?"

"SUKI I BROKE UP WITH YOU! WERE NOT TOGETHER! YOUR PREGNANT, SO WHAT! SURE ILL HELP OUT BUT IM NOT GONNA GET BACK TOGETHER WITH YOU BECAUSE YOUR PREGNANT!" Sokka yelled then left the house.

"Sokka!" Toph called for him then ran out with him.

Every one was shocked. Shocked that Suki was pregnant. Shocked at what Sokka said. Shocked that Toph went after him. Suki stood there in shock. As well as everyone else. To break the silence Aang started talking "So uhh Suki need a place to stay." he asked. Then Suki left and went back to her hotel.

While Sokka didn't know where he was going he just had to go. He found him self at the beach with a voice behind him. "Sokka! Stop walking so fast!" Toph yelled at him. Sokka stopped and looked at Toph.

"Im sorry." Sokka said

"Good."

"Are you mad?"

"A little but Suki deserved that."

"No I mean are you mad that Suki's pregnant."

"Not really. Maybe a little and kind of afraid, Suki might kill me or something."

"Why would she kill you?"

"Well one, her pregnant hormones will kick in and she will be like STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY DADDY! Two, If she finds out we were or are together she might do the same thing."

"Im not going to be around her when she's pregnant. I could care less but when the babies born its going to be my kid too. Im scared."

"Sokka if I could I would help."

"Why couldn't you help?"

"I don't know. I forgot were not even together."

"Well."

Toph walked up close to Sokka and gave him a hug. Sokka started crying and Toph pretended not to notice. "Toph I love you." Sokka whispered. "I know you don't want me right now but I want you." Sokka continued. Then Sokka kissed Toph. "Sokka I love you too but im afraid." Toph said. Toph was the one crying now. "Why? I would never hurt you." Sokka said. "That's what Haru said and then he dumped me." Toph looked down at her feet. Sokka was shocked. "You dated Haru?"

**A/N: Yup this is the interesting chapter. Its kind of short but I think a lot happened. Im on spring break so hopefully I can get 3 or 4 chapters out this week. So please review**


	6. I Want You

A/N: Well more chapters on spring break didn't happen but I will try to get more chapters out since more people are reviewing. Thank you all for my reviews J

Sokka and Toph didn't talk about Haru for a while. Then didn't talk much about anything. Then it was time to go. Once the rest of the gang left Toph's house Toph invited Sokka to stay for s little while. Sokka accepted but no one else knew.

After Sokka unpacked his stuff he came up to Toph,"You went out with Haru and you never told me?" Sokka said.

"Ok I bumped into Haru when I was shopping. We went out to dinner that night and I invited him back to my place. We might have had sex-" Toph got cutoff by Sokka's sudden shouting

"LALALALALA I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR SEX LIFE WITH HARU OR ANY OTHER GUY LALALALA" Sokka yelled with his ears covered.

"OK I WONT TELL YOU THE DEATAILS!"

Sokka took his hands off his ears. "Ok continue."

"Ok so we did it and that was my first time and all and he only stayed with me for a month."

"Oh."

"So this is why I don't want to be with you because im afraid you will take it to fast."

"Toph, I would never do that. I want to be with you. I promise you that I will take it slow just for you. When your ready just tell me. Toph I love you."

"I know you love me. But what about Suki?"

"I don't care about Suki for now. I care about you. When she has the baby she will find me, she found me on Ember Island."

"Sokka. I love you. Lets try this out and maybe ill be your kids step mom." Then Toph moved over to Sokka and kissed him.


	7. Its A

A month later, Katara and Aang came to visit with the kids. That day they found out Sokka has been dating Toph. "Well that's such a surprise." Katara said. "What's that suppose to mean?" Toph said to Katara.

"You two just make a good fit. It wasn't and insult."

"Ok. Well I don't want to hear any more blah blah about me and Sokka. We are dating its done."

"Sokka and I."

"Oh who cares?"

"I do. When are we going to the doctors?"

"As soon as Sokka and Aang are awake."

Toph ate a final bite of breakfast and went up stairs to wake up Sokka. She opened the door to their bedroom and felt the foot steps of Sokka coming toward her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Good morning." Sokka said.

"You need to get ready."

"For what?"

"We are going to find out if Kataang's baby is going to be a boy or a girl."

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes. You don't have a choice."

"Fine." Sokka sat down on their bed and looked at Toph. She was beautiful. The girl he once knew as a young blind earth bender was his friend and Aang's sefu. Now she was a beautiful women with much more experience and new a look. She kept her long black hair in a pony tail with a embellished headband. She was more filled out with bigger breasts and body. She wasn't big and was the perfect size. She was beautiful, sexy, smart, strong, and perfect in Sokka's eyes.

"Well come on get ready!" Toph yelled bringing Sokka back to reality. Then she left to go down stairs and Sokka got dressed. He put on his regular tank top and shorts. He put his hair in a pony tail and went down stairs to meet the rest of the gang.

"Your finally awake." Katara said.

Sokka laughed. "So lets get a move on." Sokka said.

"Ok." Aang said. He picked up Gyatzo and Sokka picked up Nari. They all walked to the doctors office.

They walked into the doctors office full of soon to be mothers. The gang was all thinking something different.

"_I really have to pee." _Katara thought.

"_All these pregnant ladies. I haven't even had sex with Sokka yet." _Toph thought.

"_I'm going to be a dad. I am going to be dad and its not with Toph. What if Toph doesn't even want to have kids." _Sokka thought.

"_I just want to see the baby." _Aang thought.

"So Aang do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?" Toph asked Aang.

"Oh I don't know. I have one of each. So as long as its healthy." Aang said. Toph wondered if Katara thought the same thing. They all sat down once Katara checked in. They sat in silence as all waiting rooms are. Then the doctor called Katara and Aang into his room. Toph and Sokka stayed back with the kids. Toph sat on the floor with Gyatzo and Nari. Toph played with them with the toys that Katara had in their baby bag.

"I wonder what kind of benders they will be." Toph said Sokka.

"If they are benders. They will probably be air or water." Sokka replied.

"You never know."

"I wonder if I will have a new niece or nephew."

"Yea." Toph didn't know where to go with that. All she could think about is that Sokka was going to be a dad. Sokka was going to be dad with Suki. Her thoughts were cut off by Katara.

"Its a girl!" Toph handed the kids to Katara.

"Your going to have a new baby sister" She said to the kids. "And you are going to have a niece."

She said to Sokka.

**A/N: So tell me what you think. I don't really like the chapter but I wanted to get something out. I have more in store for you guys. Also I am currently writing a Big Bang Theory story. So if you like BBT check it out when I post it.**


End file.
